Butler Loyd: The Little Prince
by Cozumi
Summary: This story is about Loyd, butler to Prince Henry (Wilfred's grandson) in Be My Princess Season 2.


Butler Loyd: The Little Prince

* * *

><p>Julia is feeling frustrated, she paces endlessly around in her bedroom in annoyance, and worst of all- she doesn't even understand why she is feeling this way.<p>

"Argh," Julia lets out a sigh yet again, and flops down onto the king sized bed that she shares with her husband, and buries herself deep under her soft silk blanket.

Loyd's head appears from the doorway, eyeing his wife cautiously for a while before deciding that it is indeed safe to enter the threshold.

Loyd approaches Julia, and asks quietly, "Are you feeling alright?" He starts to stroke her hair, in an attempt to calm her down. His fingers skillfully combs through her smooth honey locks, while he speaks, worry is evident in his tone.

"I don't know." Julia turns to look at Loyd, their eyes locking onto each other in a soft staring contest.

Loyd smiles, bending down to steal a quick kiss on her lips, "Shall I bring a platter of chocolate cakes for you, My Lady?"

"Argh, no, Loyd, it isn't my time of the month." Julia frowns, taking a pillow from beside her and aiming it squarely at his face. "Pillow fight!" Julia yells, giggling at Loyd's sudden flustered expression.

Loyd is amazed by the sudden change of the mood but nonetheless, he smirks and agrees, entertaining his mischievous wife.

"I am not going easy on you. Be prepared."

* * *

><p>"She's pregnant." Prince Henry states calmly, after listening to Loyd's long worry speech about Julia's erratic behavior.<p>

Loyd's eyes widen in surprise, and he stutters, "R-really?"

"Of course." Prince Henry nods as a matter-of-fact.

Loyd becomes ruffled all of a sudden, excitement and nervousness intertwining in his head and his mind starts to go into an overdrive as he begins to mentally list down a long to-do note.

Prince Henry simpers to himself, noticing a prominent blush appearing on his butler's face and knowing that it is impossible to curb Loyd's exhilaration, he suggests Loyd to take a half day break to accompany Julia.

After Loyd thanked the Prince furiously and left the room; and to be exact, he had practically flown out of the office, Prince Henry starts to get apprehensive with himself.

"I was just saying, it might be a possibility…"

* * *

><p>"Bird nest, tonic, health supplements, vitamin C…" Loyd mumbles to himself as he counts the numerous items he has put into the shopping cart.<p>

Loyd had wasted no time in calling Hans over as well, indicating that there is an emergency going on in the Philips Kingdom. Hans, out of concern and care, arrived as quickly as the transport permits from Dres Van Manor, only to find himself accompanying his friend in the purchase of healthcare goods.

"Are you even…" Hans had asked incredulously in the airport just now, running out of the arrival hall immediately out of fear for the assumed emergency, only to find a grinning Loyd waving at him. "..Kidding me?"

So, Hans has found himself carrying a second basket and trailing behind Loyd, watching his friend speaking to himself and taking item after item out of the many shelves.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Hans questions, as Loyd stocks more items into his basket as well.

Loyd turns to him with a meaningful glint in his eyes, "You will understand soon."

Han frowns but says nothing anyway, following his estranged friend faithfully to the counter. "Are you even sure you can finish all of this on your own?"

"These? These are all for Julia."

"…It looks like you are purchasing for all of the staffs in the Kingdom."

"Oh, no. It's not even that much."

* * *

><p>"Julia, I am home!" Loyd greets cheerfully, his smile unusually radiant.<p>

"Hello, Julia." Hans nods politely, and gives a shrug on his shoulder when Julia opens her mouth wide in surprise at the amount of shopping bags that the two men had placed on the floor.

"Well, I know this will come as a shock to you. But there is something I have to say…" Loyd starts to say, his face going shades of red.

Julia stammers slightly, "Y-yes? Loyd?"

"You are pregnant." Loyd answers, his sentence calm and smooth, a placid smile on his face as he asserts coolly.

"…" Julia is not only speechless, she is dumbstruck by her lover.

"Really?" Hans yells, beaming at the young couple, he looks extremely joyful for no apparent reason. "I- I am so touched."

Hans starts to move towards Julia, enveloping her in a tight hug, "I am so, so happy for the two of you. This is one of the happiest occasions in my life."

Loyd tries to pull the two apart, "Hans, we are the parents, really, but thank you for your help."

"Yeah, I know. I am going to be the godfather!" Hans cheers, deciding everything by himself.

* * *

><p>After a long afternoon tea break with Hans and Loyd, Julia suddenly finds herself fatigue from the strange events of the day. She has been keeping quiet, not very sure as how to comprehend the news from Loyd.<p>

_I mean, I would know IF I am pregnant, wouldn't I… _Julia thought to herself, puzzled by Loyd's thinking, _Just what in the world did somebody tell him… oh wait… Prince Henry?_

Julia sighs to herself, and after Hans has eventually left, Julia suggests a trip to the doctor to confirm the truth.

"And, just how much did you buy?" Julia gestures to the large pile on the floor.

Loyd smiles, "Nothing at all. Just sufficient for my Princess Julia." Loyd bowed, a winsome smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>On the way to the doctor, Loyd has insisted to carry Julia bridal style all the way there to the hospital, much to Julia's embarrassment but of course, his loving actions have touched her heart. Loyd is eventually pacified by Julia's argument that she is fully capable of walking and is then contented by intertwining his hands with hers.<p>

Loyd paces around the waiting hall nervously, after having Julia taken the required health tests. Julia simply stares into the distance, paying no attention to the crowd around her.

It is finally their turn, and the doctor beckons them to enter after a quick and impatient knock on the wooden door.

Formalities aside, the doctor begins to speak. "There is actually no problem with your health, Ms Julia. Your sudden changes of mood can be attributed to your exhaustion. It has seemed that your work has taken a toll on your health. You will need more rest, as I can see from your eye bags."

"…Oh." Loyd whispers dejectedly and instead, Julia nodded, fairly aware of her own health. "Thank you."

"So… Julia isn't pregnant?" Loyd asks once again.

The doctor smiles kindly, "No. But Ms Julia is perfectly capable of begetting a healthy little baby. Do not worry about this, there are more chances in the future. Please take care of your health right now."

"…Right!" Loyd agrees, a sudden hope sparks in his heart.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you upset?" Julia asks, turning to her husband and squeezing his hand tightly.<p>

Loyd murmurs slyly, "Doesn't this just means that I have got to try harder?"

Julia coughs, turning her head and quickening the pace, trying to hide her embarrassment. "L-let's go home!"

Loyd smirks, a devious smile on his lips and he suddenly picks Julia up in bridal style and brought her to an empty park. Loyd then pushes Julia against a tree and starts to kiss her fervently.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Julia asks weakly, barely struggling against Loyd's strong grip.

Loyd softens after her outburst, and he speaks gently, telling of the truth from his heart, "I was extremely happy when I thought that you are pregnant. And now that it was actually a scare, I am happy too because I will have more time with you all to myself. But either way, I am happy. And the reason is that you are with me."

Loyd ends his speech by kissing Julia on the lips deeply, cupping her soft face in his large palms. "Thank you for choosing me." Loyd says affectionately, gazing warmly into her eyes.

Julia smiles and kisses him back, "I love you too. No matter what."

Loyd holds her hand and takes her fingers to his lips. "Shall we continue this at home, my princess?"

Julia giggles to herself, before finding herself nodding to his seductive question.

The day is definitely weird for Julia, she has woken up feeling down, went into the kitchen to find Loyd suddenly home with bags of supplements and Hans from Dres Van was there as well, and then she was suddenly told that she was pregnant and then not.

But in short, Julia knows and feels something warm and that is Loyd's unmeasurable love for her. His dedication, his earnest care and his everlasting love.

**EXTRA:**

Julia came home after a long day at work, her fingers aching from the incessant kneading and the tedious preparation of uncountable plates of pastries for an upcoming exhibition for Prince Henry.

Upon entering the house, a sweet aroma wafted up to her, and her eyes shone with excitement seeing a wide variety of dishes laid extravagantly out on the dining table.

"What is this?" Julia asked, her mouth almost watering from the delicious sight in front of her.

Loyd smiled, not replying and swiftly lighted up the two long red candles in the middle of the table. Afterwards, he quietly went to the music player and put on soft classical music.

Then, Loyd turned around, his hand out reached to Julia as he bowed gentlemanly, "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Julia giggled, playing along as well, "Of course, silly."

The two waltzed gently to the romantic music, embracing each other and enjoying the intimacy that had been forgotten from the long hours of work.

Julia and Loyd ate silently, sitting opposite of each other, filling their stomach with the delicious food that Loyd had meticulously prepared for his wife, under the relaxing ambience.

"What is this for, though?" Julia asked in curiosity, she had thought that Loyd was busy with Prince Henry's recent royal duties and hadn't known of this little surprise he had in for her.

Loyd blushed, "Well, I noticed that we hadn't been spending much time together for a while now... So I just thought that… Well, please enjoy the food and have more."

Julia laughed to herself, feeling warm from Loyd's loving gesture that comes unexpected at times.

"You will need energy for… later tonight.." Loyd abruptly whispers, a small and shy smile creeping on his face.

_Oh._

Julia knew that it would be an unforgettable night- after all her beloved Loyd still hadn't fully given up on the idea of having a child now.


End file.
